Undying Hope
by Absol Master
Summary: Karel and Karla oneshot. He has changed so much, so much that she can no longer recognise him. But she keeps hoping, for the day when he might remember, and finally return...Needs genre recommendation.


The idea popped up after I drew a picture of Karel and Karla standing next to each other. Karel is my absolute favourite character in FE7, Karla second, and I wondered why I hadn't posted a fic about them yet.

49th fanfic up! Enjoy, and review!

* * *

- Ųиđyιиg Ħσрε -

_karel_  
Doesn't he see Death's blade looming ever closer? Hasn't he realised that he is only bringing himself closer to the end by continueing this battle?

He's just another of my prey, another trophy to add to my vast collection, a soul that I can silence in finality. I relish that thought, the thought of every killing blade-stroke that my sword delivers, hear the beautiful cry of every drop of blood as the steel of my blade slices flesh open, drinks the substance of life in.

This man is foolish. Already he is bleeding from a thousand gashes, dying slowly as he stands on the grass, blood-drenched. And yet he fights with that meaningless strength in his eyes, as if he still has a chance to win. Is this the honour of which so many speak, that drives so many to pointless death? I do not fight for honour. I fight for my sword, for the strength and freedom that killing brings to my soul.

"For my homeland!" His cry is spirited. But in the midst of the chaos of battle, no one hears it. It is just another waste of breath.

I do not anticipate his next attack. With one forward-driven thrust of his lance, I feel a tear in my side. But it is nothing; I have felt worse. This is a mere, feeble last-gasp attempt, that does nothing. Pain can do nothing to me now.

My graceful blade meets his flesh through the slits in his armour, and tears through cloth, skin and sinew, spilling blood. All he can do is gasp and clutch his injured stomach, lying on the ground as death claims him.

It's so easy, ever so easy to kill. Why didn't I discover this joy earlier? I know that long ago, I had a family, that once in my past, I was surrounded by warmth and care. I thought I needed it. But I don't need that anymore. Now, all I need is blood, and men to kill.

* * *

_karla_

I have spent years searching for him. I dreamt of the day, longed for it, wanted it so badly. But _this _is not what I wanted. I wanted to find my brother, but all I've found is a monster in his place, which has completely devoured him, leaving no trace of the strong, determined older sibling I once knew.

Why, as he kills, he doesn't flinch, or turn away from his enemy, as he used to. Has madness driven him this far?

No. He can't be my brother. And yet, I refuse to believe that he is completely gone; I am sure that, somewhere there, deep in his inhuman heart, there is a small memory of who he was before. A trace of former warmth, a lingering breath of the nights we used to spend together under the moonlight, watching the thin clouds race past the moon, the sound of his calm, reassuring words...

_You're the greatest sister ever, Karla. I promise that I'll protect you from whatever might come, forever._

That voice, that memory, is fading. I'm not even sure it existed. But I must cling to that hope, for the world, for my entire life. For him.

* * *

_"Karel!" Karla called out in the middle of the battle. Her footsteps were quick, her fast breaths echoing the flurry of thoughts in her mind, the anxiety in her heart._

_The male swordsmaster turned from his victim. "Karla." Somehow, he still recognised that voice, an echo from the distant years before, him feeling nothing despite the familiarity._

_"It really is you!" Karla called out. "I've finally found you!"_

_"I've been looking for you as well..." Karel looked upon the young woman, at the sword in her powerful hand. _What a difference...how much she's changed...

_"Of the six of us, four are gone. You and I are all that remain."_

_The emotionless voice was met by a gasp of fear, full of pain. "No... It can't be! Brother...our parents..."_

_The hurt in her voice, the tears in her eyes, they pierced Karel through the heart, deeper than any weapon could. It _was _her, his sister, Karla. The beautiful little girl who had been by his side for half his life, so innocent then, so reliant on him. He felt a pang of regret and hurt love as he looked at her again, the light glinting red on her bloodstained sword. She had gone through all the suffering he had, just to find him..._

_"Slain by my blade." Somehow, he couldn't keep the regret from his eyes. The regret of not staying with her as he had promised, for leaving and going out on a meaningless journey, for forsaking her for so many years._

_Karla looked up at her brother's eyes, and saw pain in them. _Emotion.

_He wasn't really lost, completely. There was still a chance to bring him back, a chance to save him from the dark pit that he was slowly falling into, if only she could bring those memories back._

I hope I can save you, Karel. It's not your fault...None of this is your fault.

_And as he continued to speak, voice devoid of feeling again, she began to cry. She wanted so badly to regain him, to regain a lost part of her life. But maybe the pain she had seen had been a dream. Maybe they would never be together again._

Is there any hope...any at all?

_Somewhere there, though, she knew that there was. Somewhere there, behind those fierce eyes, an everlasting memory of the bond they had once shared._


End file.
